Lessons of Lust and Love
by EigaM
Summary: This is how Rose exacts revenge on Dimitri.. Mature Content. Lemon. OneShot. RosexDimitri.
1. Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Academy series or any character associated with it. I do not gain anything from writing these fanfics.

This is my first attempt at a lemon fanfic. It is quite detailed, etc. If it is too much then it can be removed but please if you are underage then dont read it..

Regardless of that I hope you enjoy.

Feel free to R&R..

* * *

**Lessons in Lust and Love**

After both of us became reinstated as Guardians for the Royal Court our relationship managed to get back on track with a bang. Of course that meant we had to travel various places due to political promotions and teachings but it also meant we managed to sample the delights of various cultures and immerse ourselves in different communities. Although I only really did much immersing when either a party was involved or if it involved chocolate and/or doughnuts. Currently we were back in Russia- visiting St. Basils Academy once again to see how the Magic Training Program was progressing. MTP for short. It was managed by the Magic Guidance Committee; of course known as MGC. Which basically consisted of Christian, Lissa, Adrian, Mia as well as myself and Dimitri as Guardian representatives, but that is straying off onto a tangent. Even though I definitely wasn't happy with Dimitri at the moment. I wanted revenge- and I knew the best way to do it.

I wanted to surprise him. To give him a reason for his blood to really boil. I wanted his gaze to heat up as it travelled along my body and I wanted to do wicked things to him. As he came back to his room in the Court Residency Quarters I caught him by surprise. As soon as he entered the room I basically launched myself at him. Lips pressed together in a frenzied kiss of love, longing and lust. I wanted him. I needed him and sure enough I wasn't going to let him say no. It was time for revenge.

I brushed my cheek against his as I all but pressed myself against him. A groan escaped from his lips due to my sudden assault on his body. I all but guided him to the bed in my excitement as I yearned for events to play out. He sat on the bed promptly; fully aware what could possibly happen but obviously unaware about control and dominance in this session. A few moments after he sat on the bed I straddled him in my black chemise. I kissed him deeply before his eyes were allowed to stay any further. My pressure and encouragement caused us both to fall flat on the bed. Wasting no time I began to trail kisses along his jaw. He moaned as his desire heightened and the temptation to become more serious increased. Following the rhythm of kisses and movement so far I trailed my hands underneath his shirt. I played with him slowly and teased him. I caressed his nipples and I physically became aware of his desire increasing. As I continued to play and toy with my captive for the night I bit his neck gently. A sudden intake of breath and a moan escaped from his lips. His hands strayed onto my body and up my thighs. I felt his grip tighten as his self-control wave considerably when I flicked my tongue against his skin. The taste of him in all his natural essence excited me beyond belief. A slight whimper escaped from my own lips as I noticed that no clothes have yet been removed. I trailed my hand once again up his chest- but with his sharp intake of breathe I knew he hadn't been expecting me to rake them down in chest in sadistic delight. He was mine- no one else's, and even if I had to leave marks – I would now prove it.

"Roza.." he gasped out, his voice a growl laced with desire. "Mmm, yes Dimitri?" I all but purred into his ear. His hands tightened around my waist as I suddenly bit his neck harder- most definitely leaving a mark. He traced paths up and down my sides. Alternating between caressing my waist and hips and rubbing my back. I moved away from his neck promptly and trailed a path of kisses down his chest. I nibbled his left ear delicately, while caressing his neck and right ear with my free hand.

Not intent on giving him a heart-attack any time soon I drew away. I heard him growl and felt my own body wish to respond. I helped to remove his shirt as he eagerly helped to remove my chemise. The pace accelerated in a frenzy of heated emotions. The freedom and time to breathe and think logically soon passed as I pressed my body against his. The touch of his skin against mine felt thrilling and addictive. It felt like there were sparks between us and that we could soon ignite and all that would be left is a blur of heat and passion. It felt like time stuttered slightly as our lips collided in a bruising yet deliciously harsh kiss. Which didn't help the situation of course; leaving us both aching for more. The need and wish to fulfil ourselves. So selfish in our desires to feel complete and whole, yet allowing and encouraging the harmonious mutual respect and admiration for each other that we have had for so long.

The situation progressed onwards. An active engagement from both counterparts. We joined together for another bruising kiss, and our tongues soon entwined as we fought with each other for control over the rest of the night. Or rather, who would taunt and tease the other until they lost all control and rationality. Both of us slightly breathless we parted from the kiss, and as I tried to regain my breath I felt feather-light kisses trail down my neck. I shivered in both anticipation and delight at the sensations it inflicted upon me.

"I suppose I'm being too harsh.." I murmured slightly, more to myself- as I let him regain some of his dominance and authority and of course to help him relieve some of the frustration I have inflicted upon him far too happily. I was willing to let him manipulate and tease me- but only for a while. Before I knew it the tables were turned and I felt my own body sandwiched between the bed and his body. I glanced up at him and noticed him hovering above with a wicked smile on his face. "My dear Roza.." he murmured as he placed an innocent and light kiss on my forehead. Still showing me that he is controlled and that it isn't that easy for him to simply cave in. All I could smell and feel was him as I became all to aware of his intoxicating presence. Another part of me also yearned to be manipulated. An odd fascination I suppose. I didn't want him to leave and he could do whatever he wanted to me as long as he stayed. A groan escaped from my lips as my thoughts strayed, but a hard, quick kiss to my lips left me reeling for something more intimate.

I knew he was aroused and I could feel it, but before I could manipulate it to my advantage I felt my arms become restrained above my head. I daren't protest and I mostly didn't want to as I felt his hand trail down my bare chest and across my stomach. Causing another shiver to rattle through my body.

His slow, seductive trail tormented me endlessly and I tried to suppress my whimpering but I soon caved in. I felt helpless and prone but part of me enjoyed it as I knew I was safe. I was with Dimitri . We were alone and nothing bad would happen. He chuckled over my helpless state, and the very sound of his voice done wicked things to me. Through his torment he exercised his control and dominance over me further. He placed a taunting kiss between my breasts and I couldn't stop myself from arching my back in delight and want. I wanted him to continue with this bitter-sweet scenario. He smiled at me so suddenly it felt like it twisted my heart, and as he began to gently lick and suck on my nipple I couldn't suppress my moans. My yearning for him became even more tauntingly unbearable.

Yet suddenly the sensations faded and as I glanced down to find out why he placed a light kiss on my stomach. "Roza.." he breathed. I shivered and my nipples became erect as goosebumps became visible along my skin. I stared into his eyes- both wanting and willing him to continue. Yet as I watched his presence recede I felt a slight disappointment flutter through me. I attempted to read his gaze as he seemed deep in thought. He returned to me once again and pressed a harsh kiss to my lips and then my neck. I closed my eyes in delight as my need continued to grow. With his face buried in my neck and the sensations that were inflicted there I took the option to stroke him teasingly. The rest of his clothes had been removed in a frenzy at some stage. My senses felt like that had been ignited. As if fire were creeping along my skin to slowly consume me in a wave of heat. I ached at the very intimacy of our situation and the sight of his body above me didn't lessen it. I breathed him in one again. The intoxicating scent that makes him so.. _Dimitri_ has endlessly captivated me. I could drown in him under waves of pleasure and I'm certain I would die smiling. With my breasts pressed against his chest I gazed into his eyes lovingly. Trying to show him just how much he means to me- and that it isn't just about having fun. But our direct contact felt like wildlife. As if the ache and sensations before were hard to control- this was harder. My body continued to ache as my hands roamed him once again. I took the quick opportunity to duck my head and lick his chest; savouring the taste of him on my tongue. I felt him grind against me- as if to teach me a lesson. But the almost direct touch seems to backfire on us both. I felt my breathing accelerate as blood rushed to my face. A rosy glow highlighted my features.

The movement soon became more frantic and I soon scraped my nails down his back in desire. Yet the small barrier of fabric between us was a contrastingly vindictive reminder that things wouldn't be over just yet. But as soon as that thought flittered through me, the remaining clothing was gone.

I took the moment to marvel at his nature beauty, and I found his gaze trail along my skin. I didn't feel self-conscious around him. I just felt loved. With my body fuelled by adrenaline- the temptations and seductive promises we had made to each other on former occasions made me very excited and aware. I pressed against him- _my Dimitri_ once again, allowing both of our bodies to touch completely without any barriers. I wanted more. He stroked my cheek delicately. A sweet gesture as he rubbed his thumb over my lips. As he moved his hand away I felt his lips on my neck; a light kiss. I shivered at the erotic sensation as he continued to tease me. I moaned and writhed about as he continued to travel over sensitive spots and increasingly make me go insane. Yet, soon my legs were around his waist and we are both caught in the passion.

Both of our actions became rough and slightly out-of-sync as the primal, animistic urges took over. He entered me fiercely and the sudden sensation made me cry out. He pumped his body in and out of mine and through each of his thrusts I rocked my hips and tried to meet him. The initial awkward and unbalanced actions soon turned into a pleasant rhythm. I felt the pleasure build inside of me substantially as he started to get rougher and harder in his actions. I know it won't be long now.

I take this opportunity in my pleasure-filled state to free myself. I brought his head towards me and bit his neck more roughly than I had previously this evening. He moaned out in pleasure and as he began to ride my body quite fiercely I feel myself close to the edge.

I closed my eyes and rested my arms on his shoulders and as I felt his gaze on my face and attention on my body both of our breath started to come out in gasps and all I managed to do was rake my nails against him one final time.

My body tensed and I cried out as he thrust his length into me one last time. We both climaxed and his body buckled slightly. He must be drained I thought as I my breath continued to come out in gasps; my face still burned. Yet, I feel content. He shifted and I felt him withdraw from me but with him still draped over me slightly he snuggled upon and laid beside me.

I turned and faced him, letting a smile form on my face. He simply grinned back at me as he lightly rested his hand on my stomach. I nuzzled against him as best as I could considering the position. As I let my body submit itself to sleep in its drained state I whispered to him.

"I don't even remember why I was mad at you..." and before I fade into the dreamless state I swear I heard him say..

"Wait, you were mad at me?"


	2. Updating on Request

Back after a long haul away!

Hit over 22k views: so first person to review with a situation - I'll write!


End file.
